


Shots, Shots, Shots

by QwertyIsQueen



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Trans Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwertyIsQueen/pseuds/QwertyIsQueen
Summary: Let's give our boi here a cup of dysphoria and a dash of anxiety. I literally wrote this because there isn't much else about trans Flug that's isn't NSFW.
Relationships: Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Kudos: 21





	Shots, Shots, Shots

Oh dear. Oh dear. Flug was really happy to start T, he was. But the needle part... Not so much. His binder seemed to grow tighter with every moment he sat on the floor, probably because he had been wearing it for nearly 3 days. When you're the only scientist for a literal eldritch terror, you don't have much down time.

"Flug, are you in there?" Black hat asked in his chain smoker like voice.

"Give me a moment Black Hat!" Flug called out. He shoved the needle back into it's case, and put it away. His binder was growing tighter by the second, and his breath started to come out faster. This wasn't a good idea.

"I'll give you to the count of three to let me in Flug." His boss said. He waited, and Flug still didn't answer. He slid under the door, courtesy of being a demon. Flug was curled up in the bathtub, heaving air. His usual airplane shirt was abandoned next to Black Hat, only in his binder and shorts. At the sight of Black Hat, he curled in farther and scooted behind the shower curtain.

"Give me a moment." Black Hat slid off his suit jacket. He moved into the bathtub, and sat down. Flug was watching from behind his knees. His binder was making the surrounding skin red, definitely not a good sign. "May I touch you?"

"Please don't hurt me sir! I'll get back to work immediately!" Flug attempted to scramble up, but ultimately failed when his legs gave out the instant he tried.

"May I touch you Flug. I'm not going to hurt you, you must know that by now." Black Hat told him calmly. Flug must have sensed he ment no harm, and nodded. "Good, now breathe with me."

"Ok." Black Hat took exaggerated breaths and pulled the scientist in for a hug.

"Now, breathe in, and breathe out." Black Hat kept the same rythm for awhile, never moving.

"I'm sorry I had to burden you with my panic attack." Flug murmured into Black Hat's shoulder. His binder still hurt like a bitch, but he was feeling better.

"You'd never be a burden Flug. I do have something to ask though, if you're up to it."

"Ask away." Flug replied.

"How long have you been wearing your binder?" Flug tensed up at the question, and Black Hat knew it had been Too Long™.

"Almost three days." Black Hat scowled.

"I'll let you have the rest of today and tomorrow off if you take the binder off now. You know it isn't good for you." Black Hat told the scientist.

"But-"

"Just take it off Flug. You can borrow my suit jacket."

"Fine, but don't look." Black Hat turned away. A few minutes passed before Flug spoke. "It's stuck."

"Need help?"

"Regrettably, yes. Now unbutton the back." Flug told him in a sad tone.

"You got it." Black Hat fumbled with the buttons more than once, but managed to unbutton all of them.

"Pass me my shirt please." Black Hat swiped it up in one fluid motion, and passed it to Flug. 

"..." Flug's chest was visible through the shirt, and if his breathing had anything to say about it, he wasn't too happy about that fact.

"You can borrow my jacket." Black Hat draped it over Flug's shoulders. He seemed happier.


End file.
